Beautiful
by Decadent Muse
Summary: Mitsuhide thought that the world was stripped of its beauty, but someone comes to change it all. Oneshot, MitsuhidexRanmaru. Warning: YAOI LEMON. Peace! XD


I'm actually in the middle of writing a Fatal Frame fic right now, but I was playing Survival Mode for this game yesterday and I felt the urge to write something. This will be a one-shot centering on Mitsuhide Akechi and Ranmaru Mori. Yes, it is YAOI. 333 I love these two together, so I decided to write a little something for them. SW2 had next to NOTHING on Mitsuhide x Ranmaru (yes, I was furious), so I felt that I needed to do them justice. So for all my fellow Mitsumaru fans, this is for you.

**Black Night Fantasies**

You're alive and you're wild

When you're nearer to me

I lean forward to touch you

But you surprised me

When I lean against you

I will only fall through

Sometimes you seem to sleep

Then a storm's coming through

Fear the ocean's way

- Ocean's Way by Leaves' Eyes

He closed his eyes, allowing his breath to leave his body at slow rates. Slowly, he raised his sword, envisioning the pale pink cherry blossom floating toward earth. Responding to the disembodied voice that seemed to be calling out to him, he lashed out with his katana and executed a smooth forward slash. He opened his eyes and watched the sakura petal fall to the ground, cleanly cut in half by his attack. Sighing, he slipped his sword back into his sheath and stood up.

_...do I really want to be here? I know this is the path I have chosen, but..._

His thoughts turned to the happenings at Saika Village, where in which he had witnessed Lord Nobunaga's vile cruelty. He had stood alone in the midst of the corpses and ruins, staring numbly at the scene that would forever leave scars in his mind. Thoughts had been running through his mind, and he had been unable to push them away. Mitsuhide Akechi hated to admit it, but he was starting to doubt the lord he had been so faithful to for all this time. Though he was still convinced that Nobunaga could bring peace to this land of chaos, he was strongly against the violent methods the feudal lord used in order to achieve his ambitions. Mitsuhide himself was a peace-loving person and was completely against violence. He believed that conflicts could be resolved by talking things over and making agreements, but it appeared that Nobunaga had other plans up his sleeve. Mitsuhide knew that he was in no position to attest to his lord's decisions, no matter how much he desired to. Once Nobunaga was set on something, he would eliminate anything that would stand in his way to achieve his goals. Convincing him was like attempting to move a mountain, and Mitsuhide was certainly not standing in his way this time. He had made a few attempts in the past, but none of them resulted to fruition. So far, he had never thought of it again and forced himself to keep mum.

_But this isn't a joke anymore, _he frowned as he stared up at the red moon. _The massacre at Saika Village was no laughing matter. He went too far, I believe. All those people were innocent! If all he wanted was to take out Magoichi, he could have challenged him to a one-on-one duel. He didn't have to burn an entire village down…that isn't righteous at all!_

Mitsuhide was furious with himself. He could have saved some of the villagers or at least tried to cross his lord's path, but he had allowed himself to be a sitting duck and just watch everything that was going on with blind eyes. He had killed a few renegades himself, just like the robot he had allowed himself to become.

_...Nobunaga Oda's pawn, _he thought bitterly. _That's who I made myself to be._

Suddenly, he heard a soft noise behind him. Frowning, he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to strike. He was not one to be caught off-guard even at the most vulnerable of moments. It was not questionable that someone would choose to battle him at such an opportune moment, since guards liked to procrastinate guard duty at these hours. When he felt the intruder standing directly behind him, he whirled around, his sword at the ready.

"Lord Akechi!"

Ranmaru Mori stepped into view, flinching slightly as the blade of Mitsuhide's sword slightly grazed the fabric of his cloak. The taller man was keen enough to stop just in time and apologized profusely in his customary gentle manner.

"I thought you were an intruder, Ranmaru", the tall samurai sighed, elegantly sheathing his sword once more. "I hope you will forgive me. Normally, I would have known it was you, but I have been feeling a bit edgy…"

"It is fine to mistake me for an intruder, but I hope it was a male intruder", the Mori boy said huffily.

"Intruders are genderless in my eyes, dear protégé", Mitsuhide chuckled. "Whether an intruder is a man or a woman, we only judge him by his intentions. Gender is not to be prejudiced in battle".

"Well, as long as you don't march around calling me beautiful or anything of the sort, all will be well", Ranmaru retorted as he came to stand by Mitsuhide's side. "But my lord…why are you still outside at such a time? We have just returned from the assault on Saika Village, and I'm sure you are just as tired as the rest of the army…"

Mitsuhide looked into Ranmaru's dark brown eyes. He saw nothing but honest concern in them, and he was thankful for it. Throughout all these years, only Ranmaru had stayed true to his word. He matched Mitsuhide when loyalty to Nobunaga was in question, although Mitsuhide was no longer sure of where he wanted to be right now.

_A distance has grown between us, _he thought grimly, recalling the days of long ago when he and Ranmaru had been close as two swords in a single scabbard. _And the one who has created this distance is our lord himself. You grew up so fast that you didn't need me to take care of you anymore. You became a beautiful flower on the battlefield, and all their eyes were on you. I was so proud of you, knowing that I had helped you become this person. But after the battle, you ran past me to present yourself to Lord Nobunaga. What am I to you now, Ranmaru Mori…? _

"Lord Akechi…" Ranmaru reached out to touch his former teacher's arm. "Are you alright…?"

Mitsuhide fought the urge to pull the lovely boy into his arms. He had never forgotten the soft spot he had in his heart for his former student. He had always been watching Ranmaru, silently praising him and admiring his sheer beauty on the battlefield.

"Yes, I am", he lied. "What about you? You should be sleeping by now".

"…we haven't spoken to each other like this in such a long time, yet you send me away", Ranmaru looked hurt.

"I didn't mean it that way", Mitsuhide sighed. "But yes…I don't recall the last time we spoke".

"We used to talk all the time", Ranmaru said softly. "I used to sit with you a lot before…why did we draw apart, my lord?"

"…I should ask you the same question".

Silence reigned for awhile. Timidly, Ranmaru pressed himself to the taller samurai. Mitsuhide put an arm around him, hoping to ease the tenseness between them. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, even though it would take quite some time. He was willing to give things a chance, though. It seemed Ranmaru wanted to do the same.

"Most likely, it was because of our duties", Mitsuhide replied. "You have become quite an asset to out lord, too. You have grown strong, Ranmaru Mori. You are now twice the man that I knew from before".

_You have grown even more beautiful as well, _he thought as he studied Ranmaru's face. _You will resent me for saying this, but it is the truth. You are indeed a man, but are far more beautiful than any other woman I have met…_

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, my lord?" Ranmaru asked softly.

"Ah…yes", Mitsuhide replied slowly. "I'm just…thinking. You know, what I always do".

"Indeed", Ranmaru smiled. "You think too much".

Mitsuhide felt a smile creep up his lips. Ranmaru always used to chastise him about such. For some strange reason, hearing the same words from the same mouth made him feel much better. Perhaps he just missed being in his comfort zone. After all, Lord Akechi was a tired man. He had gotten so used to fighting raging wars and rethinking battle plans that he had fallen out of contact with his human self. Mitsuhide Akechi the man had been replaced with the noble warrior everyone else knew.

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself", Ranmaru continued. "For all I know, you are overworking yourself, my lord. I don't know if you yourself have noticed it, but you look so stressed. Tell me, have you been sleeping well?"

"No, Ranmaru", Mitsuhide sighed. "I have spent many a restless night just gazing at this blood red moon. I always wonder when it shall fade…but there doesn't seem to be any sign of its leaving the night sky".

Ranmaru looked up to where Mitsuhide was pointing. The Hunter's Moon stared him in the eye, as if it had come to haunt him. The slender samurai shivered slightly, and Mitsuhide tightened his hold. An inaudible sigh escaped Ranmaru's lips. He had never been held like this in his lifetime, and Mitsuhide's warmth was like a drug he couldn't swallow down.

"…the flower still blooms, though", Mitsuhide said softly, bending down to pick a single white bloom that lay at his feet. "Despite the crimson that stains our eyes with blood, this flower remains as pure and as white as snow".

Gently, he turned to face Ranmaru and tucked the bloom into the scabbard of the younger samurai's nodachi. Ranmaru felt a blush creep up his cheeks, but he quickly shook it off, not wanting Mitsuhide to see.

"Remember this flower in times of chaos", his former teacher advised him. "Tie it to you scabbard, if you will. It will serve as a reminder of the era that we dream of. An era where peace shall finally encompass the land. An era when lives will no longer be used as barter for ambition. An era where dreams will finally take flight. An era in which you and I may sleep in peace again…"

Ranmaru trembled. He could see a different light in Mitsuhide's eyes. His lord was always so passionate and gentle when it came to talking about his ambitions, which made it difficult for Ranmaru not to get swept up in Mitsuhide's euphoria. The noble samurai's dreams were not as ambitious as Nobunaga's, of course, but Mitsuhide was always taking the future of people into consideration. Ranmaru had never known such a kinder and more passionate soul. Oftentimes, Mitsuhide was silent about his beliefs, but when he spoke, people listened. The few that knew him well even said that his charisma rivaled that of Nobunaga's, but Mitsuhide always made humble interjections about him being incomparable to the great Oda warlord. Yet Ranmaru was always there for him, whether he knew it or not. Here was one brave samurai who hung onto his every word. A willing student who lived to use the sword under his guidance. A young man who secretly shared the same dreams as his.

_I no longer want to be away from you, Lord Akechi, _he thought. _The distance has grown too far for me…_

"…we should go to bed", Mitsuhide interrupted his thoughts. "It is getting late, and I'm sure Lord Nobunaga will have work for both you and me to do in the morning. You deserve your rest, Ranmaru".

Ranmaru nodded. He wanted to say something, but he was too tongue-tied. He wanted to let his former teacher know that he greatly missed his company. Maybe this time, Mitsuhide wouldn't turn away.

"…if it's alright, may I be given the permission to stay with you tonight?" he asked softly, turning away so Mitsuhide wouldn't see his face. "I want to be of use to you, Lord Akechi. Perhaps I can give you a massage, or cleanse your blade, or even treat your wounds if you have any. I'll do anything if it means I may stay with you for the night…"

"…Ranmaru".

Mitsuhide smiled gently. He had not been expecting such an offer, but he knew he was in no position to decline. Perhaps the boy missed him, or maybe that was keeping his hopes too high. Either way, it delighted him to hear those words.

"Of course, you may. Thank you very much for the offer".

"…you mean it?" Ranmaru was trying hard not to look elated. "Oh, thank you, my lord…"

"Come", Mitsuhide beckoned to him. "I assume you have not bathed yet…?"

"…no, my lord", Ranmaru mumbled, blushing slightly. "But I shall cleanse myself if it pleases you".

Mitsuhide blinked. It was lucky Ranmaru was walking behind him, or else the slender boy would have seen the strange look on his face. Rarely did the devil invade Mitsuhide's mind, but what Ranmaru had just told him sounded very much like what a courtesan would tell his master. He scolded himself for even thinking that way, and vowed not to let dirty thoughts intrude his mind again. After all, Ranmaru was only his student. It would be a sin to associate the boy with a courtesan.

"Lord Akechi, you're going too far off…" Ranmaru gently pulled on Mitsuhide's arm to stop him for turning the corner. "Your room is right here, my lord. That corridor leads to a dead end, if I may humbly remind you…"

"Oh, yes", Mitsuhide grunted, slightly irked that Ranmaru had seen him looking so foolish.

"Perhaps you're just tired", the younger man offered with a smile as he opened the door for both of them.

"Perhaps so", Mitsuhide had no other choice but to agree. "Would you like to bathe first?"

"Why don't we just go together…?" Ranmaru suggested softly. "I can scrub your back for you so that you can relax. I'm not as tired as I look, my lord. All you have to do is sit back and let me do all the work…"

He was blushing as he said this, but he no longer attempted to hide his face. Hiding would be an even stranger practice, and he did not desire for Mitsuhide to think that he was uncomfortable. He did not want the noble warrior to take pity on him and have him go back to his room for the night. The cold was getting worse, and Ranmaru had no desire to retreat into it again.

"I suppose that would be a perfectly fine decision", Mitsuhide consented with a nod. "I can assure you that the bath will be to your liking, though. The weather may be cold, but the springs are warm in any weather. I just hope you aren't shy…"

He raised an eyebrow at Ranmaru, and the slender samurai blushed again. He forced the blush to leave his face though, and he straightened up to full height, resuming his usual honorable stance.

"Of course not! We are both men, after all".

Mitsuhide chuckled. It was interesting to watch Ranmaru grow flustered. The boy was one who was uncomfortable in losing all poise, which often made people think him stiff and arrogant. Secretly, Mitsuhide understood him perfectly. A silent and honorable aura was the image any intelligent samurai should display in public. Behind closed doors, however, Mitsuhide wanted Ranmaru to be able to loosen up. He wanted to see the sweet, shy boy hidden beneath all that armor.

"If you say so. Anyway, please follow me. You may leave your clothes hanging on the rack, if you want to. Speaking of which, where have you been, Ranmaru Mori? Your clothing is quite…dirty".

"I was training", Ranmaru mumbled, a slightly annoyed blush crossing his face. "It's hard to keep clean when training, you know".

"Ah, for a good reason, at least", Mitsuhide nodded approvingly as he began stripping himself of his clothing.

Ranmaru was rooted to the ground, unable to move. He had never seen anyone disrobe before, and he never thought that the man he would have the privilege of watching would be the great Mitsuhide Akechi. He watched as the pieces of armor hit the wooden deck, followed by purple cloth after purple cloth. He sucked in his breath as Mitsuhide's alabaster skin was revealed to his naked eyes, which were shyly roving every sinewy muscle and every tight junction of his lord's body.

"…are you alright, Ranmaru?"

Mitsuhide was eyeing him curiously. Ranmaru blinked, then turned away, embarrassed at being caught staring. Mitsuhide seemed to have none of this shame, though. He stepped over to Ranmaru and began stripping him of his own armor, gently pulling off his arm guards. Ranmaru sighed as he felt the weight slip off his body. His mind went blank as he surrendered himself to Mitsuhide's gentle touch, allowing his former teacher access to the beauty hidden beneath his armor.

"There you go", Mitsuhide said softly as he pulled the yellow ribbon that was holding Ranmaru's dark hair up.

Ranmaru found himself gazing into the older man's eyes. He loved the fact that they were so tender and full of affection. An ordinary man would have probably kicked him to the ground and raped him the moment his clothing had hit the ground, but he knew his sensei would never do such a thing. He trusted Mitsuhide with his life.

_What a beauty, _Mitsuhide was just as trapped in his own thoughts as Ranmaru was. _The sheer beauty of his body rivals that of any woman. Yes, he is a man, but…he enchants me like no woman can. Why is this so…?_

Pushing intruding thoughts out of his mind again, he stepped into the springs, motioning for Ranmaru to follow. The other samurai hesitated only a bit before he did so, slipping in next to his teacher. It still bothered Ranmaru how handsome Mitsuhide was, not to overlook the fact that he was admiring him in secret. He shook his head quickly, trying to ignore the thoughts.

"…is something wrong, Ranmaru?" Mitsuhide asked softly. "You seem a bit…frustrated".

"Oh, I'm fine", the slender boy replied quickly. "Here, let me scrub your back for you. You must have had an awfully tiring day, my lord. It'll be better if you let me take care of you for tonight…"

He reached for a washcloth that was hanging on the rack and dipped it into the water. He crept up behind Mitsuhide and began to wipe down the older man's broad back. The water smelled like roses, which was quite on the amorous side. Ranmaru chose to ignore this, though, and proceeded to concentrate on what he was doing. A peaceful silence enveloped them for awhile, a relief to both the student and the teacher. Mitsuhide allowed himself to relax, letting Ranmaru do his work.

"…do you have any idea what is in store for us later on?" Ranmaru broke the silence, sounding a bit tense.

"I wish I could tell you the answer, Ranmaru", Mitsuhide sighed. "Alas, even if I did know of something, it would probably be void as soon as the sun rises. You do know how unpredictable Lord Nobunaga is, correct?"

Silence. Mitsuhide felt Ranmaru tense up. The boy was still scrubbing his back, though there was a change of pressure in his ministrations. The older samurai frowned slightly, sensing Ranmaru's sudden change in demeanor.

"There's something going on, isn't there?" he finally asked.

"…w-w-what do you mean?" Ranmaru's voice trembled slightly.

"…look at you", Mitsuhide turned to face him, his expression betraying his worry. "You look so upset all of a sudden. Please tell me what is wrong. I hate seeing you look so frightened…"

He raised a calloused hand to stroke Ranmaru's cheek. Unconsciously, the frightened samurai nuzzled Mitsuhide's palm, similar to a lost kitten trying to find its owner. Mitsuhide ran his thumb across Ranmaru's cheekbone, trying to assure the young lad that he would not abandon him. He waited patiently, letting Ranmaru bide his time. Mitsuhide was not one to force people into speaking, no matter how intrigued he was by what they had to hide.

"…it's Lord Nobunaga", the youth finally spoke, his trembling hands grabbing hold of Mitsuhide's free one. "I don't know how to explain this, Lord Akechi. You might…you might hate me for it".

"I would never hate you, Ranmaru", Mitsuhide promised him.

His concern heightened. If Nobunaga was involved in this case, it would most probably a bad thing. He was already questioning his devotion to his lord, and Ranmaru's tale could only add fuel to the fire.

"…remember how he requested for me to help him plan the assault on the Saika three nights ago?" Ranmaru asked meekly. "…that was a lie. He lied to me so…so he could take advantage of me without Nouhime noticing. When I entered his room, he pushed me down on his bed and ordered me to take my clothes off. He…he raped me, my lord".

"…he what?" Mitsuhide was turning pale with rage. "HE WHAT?!"

The older samurai smashed his fist on the wooden dock in anger, splintering it due to brutal force. He had begun to lose respect for his master because of the incident at Saika village, but the thought of the demon lord violating Ranmaru was more than enough to ignite his rage. He could not accept that Nobunaga would toy with a person so precious to him. Mitsuhide valued few things in his life, and Ranmaru was one of them. This he could no longer leave unsettled.

"Who does he think he is, forcing himself on you?! Such an unclean man does not deserve to even lay a finger on you! He belongs in filth, yet he made an attempt to jump to pure water…and this is my entire fault! I shouldn't have abandoned you, Ranmaru! If I had kept you with me as I promised, you would not have anything to worry about! You wouldn't have had to put up with the torture he put you though and you wouldn't be carrying this burden now!"

He stopped to catch his breath, the anger still pulsating in his heart. Guilty tears sprang to his eyes, all because he was too weak. He was a complete failure. Ranmaru would forever be scarred because of his carelessness.

"…Lord Akechi", tears sprang to Ranmaru's eyes. "Please…it's not your fault. You did not let me down".

"But he hurt you…" Mitsuhide protested hoarsely. "I can just imagine all the suffering you went through. How can I make it up to you, Ranmaru? How can I bring back that smile I used to love…?"

Ranmaru's heart melted. Mitsuhide looked so tired and weak, yet he was determined to fight for a former pupil that was pretty much insignificant in the eyes of the other warriors. The slender samurai threw his arms around Mitsuhide and sobbed.

"Please don't leave me anymore", he begged his sensei. "I'm so scared, Lord Akechi! I dream in fear that he might come to touch me again…and I trusted him with all my heart! I feel so betrayed, my lord…"

"We both did", Mitsuhide tightened his hold on Ranmaru, kissing his forehead lovingly. "He has torn my heart in half as well, my little flower. I can't accept what he did to you. From now on, I'll always be here to watch you. I won't leave you anymore…"

Ranmaru closed his eyes and leaned on Mitsuhide's chest, his body still trying to recover from the pains Nobunaga had caused it to feel. He remembered how cold it was in Nobunaga's chambers. But here in Mitsuhide's arms, he felt neither pain nor suffering. Mitsuhide was warm, inviting and caring. This was all Ranmaru could ever want.

"Let's rest now", Mitsuhide whispered. "You need to sleep well. If you have those dreams again, do not hesitate to wake me up. I hope I can make you feel better, though. No matter what I do, I cannot take your virginity back…"

He stepped out of the water, carrying a limp Ranmaru in his strong arms. Quickly, he pulled out a large sheet and draped it around Ranmaru to help dry him up. Realizing that the slender man had no clothes with him save for what he had worn, Mitsuhide went over to his chest and pulled out a sleeping robe for Ranmaru to wear.

"Will this suffice for tonight?"

"Thank you, sensei", Ranmaru bowed in respect. "But if it's fine with you, I would rather sleep unclothed".

"…it is cold", Mitsuhide remarked, puzzled. "Will you not feel the chill?"

"It'll be warmer if we both sleep unclothed", Ranmaru replied, blushing. "My body heat will help keep you warm…if it's fine with you, that is. My body is ugly now. It is no longer pure, thus unworthy of warming up yours".

"Don't be foolish".

Mitsuhide walked over to Ranmaru and gently pulled off the sheet, revealing the slender boy's naked body. His eyes traveled down Ranmaru, searching for any injury that Nobunaga might have caused. There was none, though, and Ranmaru remained beautiful. Sighing, he gently trailed a finger down one of Ranmaru's smooth legs, relishing the texture of the boy's soft skin.

"…Lord Akechi…"

Mitsuhide stopped. He had never heard his name being called like that before. Slowly, he raised his head to look at Ranmaru, whose cheeks were flushed and whose lips were slightly parted. He quickly pulled back, not wanting to frighten the boy any further. Nobunaga had probably touched him like this, and Mitsuhide cursed himself for letting Ranmaru relive the memory.

"…why did you stop?"

Mitsuhide stared at the boy, shocked. He had been expecting a different reaction, like something of the violent or hysterical sort. But now, Ranmaru was actually gazing at him with hungry, deprived eyes.

"…touch me again, Lord Akechi", Ranmaru pleaded. "Your touch…it isn't like Lord Nobunaga's at all".

"What do you mean by that?" Mitsuhide fought to keep his voice steady.

"I did not feel afraid when you touched me", Ranmaru whispered. "It was…a pleasurable sensation, rather".

Mitsuhide took a moment to battle with his conscience. It was a coin toss between desire and virtue, both of which he desperately wanted to sate. He could not deny that his loins were aching for Ranmaru, especially since the boy was sitting on his bed in such a provocative position. If Ranmaru was begging for his touch, then he could be assured that they both wanted it. However, his noble mind was refusing to let him give into desire. He just could not bring himself to deflower Ranmaru.

"You may be a samurai", Ranmaru murmured as he pressed his body close to Mitsuhide's. "But you are also a man. Would you want me, Lord Akechi? This boy humbly offers himself for your pleasure…"

"…Ranmaru", Mitsuhide moaned as the slender boy began nuzzling him. "Is this what you want?"

"…only from you, my lord", Ranmaru whispered. "If you do choose me, then I am more than willing to be yours. You have done me so much good, Lord Akechi. This is the only way I can repay you…"

"You are no whore, Ranmaru", Mitsuhide whispered, kissing him on the forehead. "But are you sure?"

"…I've been hungering for your touch ever since we first met, my lord".

Mitsuhide gently laid Ranmaru down on the bed, placing soft butterfly kisses on his face. Sighing, Ranmaru wrapped his arms around Mitsuhide, wanting to be even closer. This was not at all like the experience he had with Nobunaga. He did not have the urge to scream and beg for help, or cry because he was afraid. All he wanted to do was to dwell in the warmth that was Mitsuhide.

_...could it be that I am in love with him? _the slender boy thought as Mitsuhide began kissing the sensitive skin of his jaw line. _What if I am? Will it be alright with him that I am only a man? But if he were repulsed by me, he would not be touching me like this right now. His eyes…they are always so kind. His smile, always so gentle. Lord Akechi…_

"…Lord Akechi", he moaned softly as Mitsuhide proceeded to attack the flesh below his collarbone.

"Call me Mitsuhide", the older warrior demanded, his tone gentle.

"Ahhhhhhhh…Mitsuhide", Ranmaru exhaled another breathy moan.

Mitsuhide groaned. He was getting more and more aroused by the second. Ranmaru was an aphrodisiac, compelling him to give into the desire that had been bottled up inside for so long. It didn't matter to him that Ranmaru Mori was a man. All that he needed to know was that it was Ranmaru Mori lying in his arms at the present.

His beloved Ranmaru Mori.

He bent down and licked the line from Ranmaru's throat to his navel, making the younger man gasp and arch off the bed in pleasure. Almost desperately, Ranmaru threaded his hands through Mitsuhide's hair, moaning his name.

"Please take me, Mitsuhide…" he begged breathlessly. "I want you in me…I need you so badly".

"God, Ranmaru", Mitsuhide placed another fervent kiss on his lips. "You're beautiful…"

"But I am no longer clean", Ranmaru whimpered. "I cannot give you a pure body".

"Sshhhh…" Mitsuhide stroked his cheek gently. "You are who you are, and that is all that matters to me".

Tears of joy filled Ranmaru's eyes. He lifted his head up a bit to capture Mitsuhide's lips in a kiss. The older samurai was shocked that Ranmaru had initiated the kiss, but he kissed back with the same fervor, claiming Ranmaru's soft lips with his mouth. He didn't mind Ranmaru's inexperience on the subject matter, for he was losing himself to that clumsy yet passionate kiss. Secretly, he had always wanted to kiss Ranmaru, aching with the desire to capture those soft, full lips. But now, all those fantasies had melted into reality. He let his tongue dart out and licked Ranmaru's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Ranmaru parted his lips willingly, allowing Mitsuhide access to the sweet cavern of his mouth. His own tongue came to meet his lover's in a sensual dance, causing them both to slide into the crevice of pleasure-filled passion.

"…I love you, Ranmaru", Mitsuhide said breathlessly. "No one else but you, my love…"

"Oh, Mitsuhide!" Ranmaru threw his arms around the older warrior's neck. "I love you, too! You make me feel so safe, warm and happy. I have always wanted to be with you like this, you know?"

"If only I had told you earlier", Mitsuhide whispered mournfully. "Then you wouldn't have been raped…"

"Hush, don't blame yourself for this anymore", Ranmaru kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright now. As long as I have you, then I am more than glad. You are the only one who has ever made me feel like this".

"Then I look forward to a future with you", Mitsuhide said tenderly. "…if you will walk with me".

"I have no one else but you".

The slender boy's words were more than a comfort for Mitsuhide. He smiled at Ranmaru and kissed him again.

"I am all yours, my Mitsuhide", Ranmaru smiled back. "Take me as you please".

Mitsuhide put one hand on Ranmaru's waist to steady him. Slowly, he slipped a finger into the boy's entrance, patiently waiting for Ranmaru to get used to the intrusion. When he heard the slender boy moan with pleasure, he added a second and third finger, which caused Ranmaru to squirm a little. Seeing the pain on his face made Mitsuhide's heart hurt.

"We can stop anytime…"

"No, my love", Ranmaru shushed him with a finger to his lips. "I want to continue with this. It will prove my love for you…"

"As well as mine for you", Mitsuhide stroked his cheek.

He stretched Ranmaru a bit, preparing him so that the slender boy would be able to accommodate his size. Ranmaru's cries of pain had now become moans of pleasure, increasing his seme's arousal. When he felt that Ranmaru was ready, Mitsuhide gently pulled his fingers out. Ranmaru, however, moaned at the loss.

"I'll be filling you soon", Mitsuhide whispered. "Ready…?"

"More than anything, my love".

Mitsuhide positioned himself in between Ranmaru's legs. He lifted the boy up and gazed into his chocolate-colored eyes, both of them sharing the same passionate yet loving look. He placed a chaste kiss on Ranmaru's lips, and then slowly entered him.

"…Mitsuhide!" Ranmaru gasped, still trying to get used to having Mitsuhide's length in him.

"Does it hurt?" Mitsuhide stroked his hair lovingly.

"…a little, yes", Ranmaru replied meekly. "But it'll go away, right…?"

"I'll make it go away", Mitsuhide promised, kissing him again.

He waited a bit longer, and then finally thrust into Ranmaru, slowly yet deliberately. Ranmaru arched against his lover and moaned, desperate to sate his desire. In between gasps and moans, he pleaded for Mitsuhide to go faster. The older samurai obeyed, driving faster and harder into Ranmaru. The young warrior's moans was music to his ears, and he wished that time could just stop.

"Mitsuhide, I'm going to…ahhhhh…" Ranmaru gasped as Mitsuhide hit that precious spot in him. "Oh god, more…!"

Mitsuhide groaned as his thrusts quickened, sending Ranmaru over the edge, especially when the older samurai hit the being of his core again and again. Soon enough, Ranmaru came, spilling out onto Mitsuhide's chest and his stomach. Mitsuhide followed soon after, filling Ranmaru with his essence. He gently pulled out of Ranmaru, and then lay flat on his back, trying to catch his breath. The smaller boy turned toward him and curled up in his arms. Mitsuhide kissed him on the forehead, holding him close.

"How was I?"

"You were wonderful, Mitsuhide", Ranmaru rewarded him with a tired smile. "I would have no other but you…"

"I love you, Ranmaru", Mitsuhide stroked his cheek. "More than you could ever imagine".

"And I love you, my Mitsuhide", Ranmaru replied sincerely.

"…you will follow me wherever I go?"

"To the end of the world, my love".


End file.
